1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coaxial cable connection devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This kind of device must hold the coaxial cable properly and, separately, make a first electrical contact with the metallic braid usually constituting the internal shield of the coaxial cable and a second electrical contact with its conductive central core. This is known in the art.
French patent application 2 787 936 discloses a connection device of the above kind comprising a compartment adapted for direct insertion of a previously partially bared end of a coaxial cable to be connected, a contact blade in said compartment elongate in the same direction as said compartment and adapted to spear said coaxial cable between an outer jacket thereof and a shield thereof, a cam rotating about a rotation axis oriented parallel to the direction of the compartment, which cam carries a projecting clamping rib with a tip at a varying distance from the cam rotation axis, and a contact terminal with which the central core of the coaxial cable is adapted to be engaged.
With a connection device of the above kind, only the central core of the coaxial cable is bared. In contrast to more conventional connection devices, there is no need to bare the braid to the rear of the bared portion of the central core, which is relatively difficult because it involves removing only the outer jacket.
Once the cable, bared in the above manner, is speared on the contact blade, the cable is locked by turning the cam by one quarter-turn using a screwdriver. The clamping rib on the cam then presses against the insulative outer jacket of the coaxial cable to grip the jacket between the clamping rib and the contact blade, which is sufficient to retain the coaxial cable properly.
The invention aims to improve this kind of device, in particular with regard to its conditions of use.